leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS
Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS (Japanese: ポケットピカチュウカラー 金・銀といっしょ! Pocket Pikachu Color: With Gold & Silver!), known as the Pokémon Pikachu Color in Europe, is a and virtual pet toy. It was released on November 21, 1999 in Japan, October 16, 2000 in the United States, and 2000 in Europe. It can communicate with via infrared using the Mystery Gift function; the player can send s accumulated by walking, which are then converted into items. The virtual pet toy is a sequel to the Pokémon Pikachu, which was released in 1998. Unlike the original Pokémon Pikachu, the user does not have to take care of . Gameplay Menus At the top of the screen on the Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS, there are three icons, the first resembling a clock, the second resembling a gift, and the third resembling two coins. These can be scrolled through using the left and right buttons on the control pad. An icon can be selected by pressing the biggest button, resembling the A-button on the Game Boy Color. Clock The clock screen allows the user to check how many steps he or she has taken and how many watts he or she has received in the past week. After reaching 1,000,000 overall steps, a special screen will appear with Pikachu holding up a sign congratulating the owner. It can be viewed anytime by pressing left on the clock screen. Gift The gift screen allows the user to check the current amount of s he or she has, and give watts to to buy friendship. Coin The coin screen allows the user to play a game with Pikachu. The user is shown a card, and must guess whether a second card Pikachu is holding is higher or lower than the first. The second card will then be the card held by Pikachu if the player chooses to continue to the next round. The card game works on a "double or nothing" rule, so if the player wins, his or her potential earnings double, but all his or her potential earnings are lost if they lose. The player can opt out of the game after each round to receive his or her earnings. Pikachu In Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS, Pikachu cares for itself. At different times of the day, Pikachu performs different daily tasks, such as eating an apple, brushing its teeth, taking a shower, sleeping, exercising, etc. Friendship The user can befriend Pikachu by giving it watts. Friendship will increase more when giving Pikachu larger amounts of watts. The Pikachu faces a different direction, depending on whether or not it likes the user. This status can be checked by pressing the button representing the "select" button on the Game Boy Color. If the user does not take a minimum of 100 steps in a given day, Pikachu's Friendship will decrease by 500-600 Watts after that day. Watts Every time the user takes 20 steps, a watt will be added to the gift screen. These watts can be given to Pikachu to buy its friendship, gambled on the coin screen, sent to another Pikachu 2 GS, or sent to as a Mystery Gift. Alarm A melody can be created in the options menu using notes from through . The melody can be 64 notes long. Device It is designed to look like a Game Boy Color. The Japanese version normally has a clear case, but blue, gold, silver and clear blue were also available as limited edition models. It also played as the inspiration for the Pokéwalker, which comes bundled with . There is a basic continue feature that will retain the current watts, steps and friendship level when the CR2032 battery is replaced quickly enough. Interactions with Generation II The toy also communicates with 's Mystery Gift feature via infrared. The player selects a number of watts to transfer, and different items result from transferring different amounts of watts. This is the only way outside of random Mystery Gift exchanges the Miracle Berry can be obtained. Trivia * The Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS also appears as an item in , though it is only a quest item, and the player cannot get one of their own. * The device was repurposed for a virtual pet as part of the cross-promotional deal with Sega that produced the Sega Pico Pokémon series. It replaced Pikachu with Sakura Shinguji, the main character of the series, but was otherwise largely the same. Category:Games Category:Self-contained games Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Electronic devices Category:Peripherals fr:Pokémon Pikachu Color it:Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS